Stormin' the Castle
Episode The episode begins with Jirard's attack on Bowser's Keep, getting through a good portion of the Castle before finally getting attacked. This attack is short, however, as all but the Gu Goomba's run from the sight of Bowser. The rest of the episode is Jirard easily taking down Bowser's entire force, while Alex spouts trivia non-stop. Progress *Four Bowser Doors cleared *Magikoopa defeated *Boomer defeated *Exor defeated Triva *(Editor Fact) In Japanese, Gu Goomba means Mira Goomba. *(Editor Fact) Alley Rat is a pun on "alley cat". *(Editor Fact) On Exor, although the face that holds the Neosquid, Right Eye, and Left Eye is actually Exor, due to the Neosquid moving at the beginning of the game, the in-battle calls the non-mouthed skeleton brain Exor. *The six (6) Doors of Bowser's Keep are a reference to the six doors in Super Mario Land. *In Japanese, Star Crusters are called Star Kānī, Kānī being the Japanese name of the Crusties. *Big Bertha is also the name of the giant Cheep-Cheep appearing in other Mario Titles, such as Super Mario Bros. 3. *Bahamut (with one "t") is a powerful dragon from the Final Fantasy series and Bahamutt's namesake. *A version of Final Fantasy's Bahamut was also supposed to appear in Mario Sports Mix, but was taken out. *There is an unused sub-species of Bahamutt in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars who resembles Boshi, with purplish coloration and pointed sunglasses. It has no psychopath and can use the move Flame. *One of the puzzle rooms in Bowser's Keep is an obvious reference to the Donkey Kong Arcade Machine. *The opening sequence of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars features a Magikoopa boss and an army of Terrapins in the Forest Maze fighting Mario, Mallow and Geno. This Magikoopa, however, never appeared in the final game, and is only in the game's data. *Boomer can best be described as a shōgun, which is an ancient Japanese commander. He even has an inscription of the Japanese flag on his helmet in his character artwork. *In Japanese, Exor's name is Karibā. *Exor's name is probably from 刈 Kari, meaning cut. May also be a partial name-play off of the legendary sword "Excalibur". *In a televison commercial promoting the American release of the game, this character was erroneously referred to as "Smithy the Sword", suggesting that he was the main antagonist of the game. *According to the Psychopath thoughts, Exor has astigmatism in his right eye and is blind in the left one. *Exor is the boss that is not immune to the special effect of the Geno Whirl attack. Not Related *Final Fantasy's Bahamut is most likely named after the Bahamut of Arabian mythology, erroneously described by Alex as an omnipotent being who rides on a whale's back, the actual mythical Bahamut is a giant fish or whale that acts as one of several layers supporting the earth. *Michael Faciane's favorite number is 4. *A Magikoopa (possibly Kamek) was originally going to be in Mario Kart 64, but was taken out for unknown reasons and was replaced with Donkey Kong. Question of the Day What is a game that is too ambitious for what it needs you to do, and also has bad controls? Alex '''and '''Jirard both said that Metal Gear Solid was too much, and would be perfect if the controls were just a bit tighter. Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE